Christian Land
|} Christian Land Christian Land is the name of the nation that is currently led by the great leader, Emperor Zachariah II. Emperor Zachariah I decided to use his nation name instead of his real name so that it would be easier to find him, or so he thought. The Background of Emperor Zachariah Emperor Zachariah was once known only as Zachariah Woodwardian, and was a mere peasant in a small nation ruled by Muslims. Zachariah became displeased with the current religion and sought a way to free himself of the tyranny around him. He soon heard of Planet Bob, a planet that had its own religions and places where you could start new countries ruled however you wanted. All of this sounded good, and Zachariah started searching in his nation's current archives for new religions. He soon found Christianity. This religion was great for him, but he did not know much about it, until a missionary directly from Planet Bob came and talked about Christianity. Zachariah was thrilled, and asked if he could get a ride to Planet Bob to start his own nation based on Christian principles. Once he arrived, he gathered some fellow Christians and non-Christians alike, and took them to a place where his great capital, Mount Zion, would come to sit. All of the nearly 200 people that he had gathered decided to elect him the leader of their new-found nation of freedom and Christianity, and thus, Emperor Zachariah began his reign at April 28, 2007. Soon after his nation was founded, he looked for a region to join (for he had heard of regions that let him do things he could not do in the game), and he joined the Legion. For a long time he felt he could never feel a part of it, and then he found Christian Coalition of Countries, and he fell in love, so to speak. Soon, though, his nation began to riot. The once-loyal citizens of Christian Land were un-pleased with how undeveloped his nation had turned out. Many people left Christian Land, and Emperor Zachariah started to panic. Knowing there was little to do about the state of his nation, he ceased to rule over his nation for a period of time. As he became more and more inactive, the population dwindled until there was nothing left. His nation fell into inactivity. A few days after Christian Land was lost to inactivity, Emperor Zachariah returned. He was so heartbroken at the loss of his nation that he committed suicide. All he left of his past was a little booklet of the history of Christian Land. One day, his son, Zachariah II, saw his father's booklet. As he read through the past of Christian Land, he fell in love with the idea. He decided that he would recreate Christian Land, in honor of his father. He visited his father's old alliance, The Christian Coalition of Countries, and asked for aid to help recreate his nation in honor of his late father. Expecting little, he ended up receiving over $5 million! He used it to make the nation his father had dreamed of. Emperor Zachariah II is now a quite experienced ruler in the game. He is now known as one of the first recruiters of the CCC, and has landed several jobs in the CCC, which are: Minister of Records, Minister of Recruitment, and Assistant Minister of Foreign Affairs. Personal History Zachariah is 15 years old, and, like many teenagers now, has a great knowledge of the computer. He was one of the people to enter in the competition of the next flag for the CCC, and came close to winning. Because he is still in school, he does not have very much time on the computer, and spends what time he does have devoted to his nation. Please remember that everything listed above is all IC, and most of it is overexaggerated. If you have any questions, drop me a pm at Christian Land in CN. Category:Nations